disney_and_segafandomcom-20200214-history
The OrinoBob WomblePants Movie Part 1 - Ah, the Sea
Transcript * (Disney and Sega Productions Presents) * flying across they sky while the screen pans and the open credits start. We then see a pirate on a look-out post. He moves upwards to get a better look at something with his telescope. The screen then shows the view in the telescope of a pirate on a dinghy * Huckleberry Hound: a trunk I got it! I got it! I got it! * Top Cap: Squints Dinghy ahoy. then looks down to tell someone something Dinghy off the port bow. Dinghy off the port bow! * Boo Boo Bear: Dinghy off the port bow. Dinghy off the port bow! off-screen Dinghy off the port bow! * Jack Kelly: Captain, dinghy off the... is slammed in the face by a door as the captain walks on deck * Yogi Bear: Dinghy. the pirate in the dinghy onto the ship, along with the trunk * Huckleberry Hound: I got it! I got it. * Yogi Bear: Where is it? * Huckleberry Hound: It's right here, captain. * Yogi Bear: the trunk I never thought I'd see it with me own eye. Tickets to The SpongeBob Movie! pirates cheer and they sail to the movie theater, singing the SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song * Newsies Characters and Hanna-Barbera Characters':' ♪Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? SpongeBob SquarePants. Absorbent and yellow and porous is he? SpongeBob SquarePants. If nautical nonsense be something you wish? SpongeBob SquarePants. Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish? SpongeBob SquarePants. SpongeBob SquarePants. SpongeBob SquarePants. Sponge-Bob Square-Pants. SpongeBob SquarePants. Sponge-Bob Square-Pants. SpongeBob SquarePants. SpongeBob SquarePants. SpongeBob SquarePants. SpongeBob SquarePants. Sponge-Bob Square-Pants!♪ pirates hog the snack bar and get some popcorn. They rush into the theater room, where the movie starts * French Narrator: start out on the familiar Bikini Atoll Island. Ah, the sea. So mysterious, so beautiful. So... uhh... wet. camera submerges underwater until it stops in front of the Krusty Krab. Our story begins in Bikini Bottom's popular undersea eatery, the Krusty Krab restaurant, where... * camera pans down into Bikini Bottom in front of the Krusty Krab * PC Selby (Postman Pat): Back off! Back off! arms to back off at reporters/citizens * French Narrator: Hey, wait a minute. * screen pans out to show the Krusty Krab is surrounded by cops. * Bagheera (The Jungle Book):' What is happening? Please settle down. ''to the Krusty Krab We've got a situation in there. I'd rather not discuss 'till me manager gets here. * '''Female Fish: off-screen Look, there he is. * black boat with orange flames drives up; SpongeBob's leg, wearing a black boot with an orange snake on it in the shape of an "S," steps out of the vehicle when it is stopped, SpongeBob climbs out of the limousine. He walks toward the Krusty Krab and blows a bubble * Orinoco (The Wombles):''' Talk to me, Krabs. * Bagheera (The Jungle Book):' Oh. It started out as a simple order: a Krabby Patty with cheese. When the customer took a bite, no cheese! ''cries, but SpongeBob slaps him * Orinoco (The Wombles):' Get a hold of yourself, Eugene. I'm going in. ''walks in and sees a fish, extremely nervous, looking at his Krabby Patty. Take it easy, friend. I'm the manager of this establishment. puts a briefcase down on a table. Everything's gonna be just fine. * Link Hogthrob (The Muppets):' I'm really scared here, man. * Orinoco (The Wombles)':' ''the briefcase. You got a name? * Link Hogthrob (The Muppets):' ''Nervously Link Hogthrob. * Orinoco (The Wombles):' ''on gloves. You got a family, Phil? chokes over his words, unable to speak. SpongeBob snaps. Come on, Phil, stay with me. Let's hear about that family. * Link Hogthrob (The Muppets):''' I got a wife and two beautiful children. * Orinoco (The Wombles):' ''on a headset from the briefcase. That's what it's all about. I want you to do me a favor, Phil. * Link Hogthrob (The Muppets):''' What? * Orinoco (The Wombles):' ''picks a slice of cheese out from his briefcase with some tweezers. Say "cheese." dramatically and slowly attempts to put the cheese on the Krabby Patty. He then kicks the door open, Phil in his arms. The crowd gasps. The cheese on the Krabby Patty sparkles. Order up. * All Orinoco: and then lift SpongeBob up on their shoulders. Three cheers for the manager! Hip! Hip!Honk! Hip! Hip!Honk! Hip! Hip! Honk! * continues from dream, the screen now shows SpongeBob in his bedroom. He turns off his honking foghorn alarm clock. * Orinoco (The Wombles):' Hooray! Gary! I had that dream again! And it’s finally going to come true! ''runs over to his calendar. Today! Sorry about this calendar. tears off the calendar page for the day before to reveal "March 7." On the page, it has a picture of the Krusty Krab 2 with rainbows and hearts around it. Because today is the grand-opening ceremony for The Krusty Krab 2, where Mr. Krabs will announce the new manager. * Red Mouse (The BFG):' Meow. * Orinoco (The Wombles)':' Who's it gonna be, Gary? Well, let's ask my wall of 374 consecutive employee-of-the-month awards. ''pulls up, revealing many "employee of the month" portraits * Orinoco (The Wombles)' E.O.T.M Awards:' Orinobob WomblePants! * Orinoco (The Wombles): I'm ready. Promotion. into the walk-in shower, eats soap, inserts a hose in his head, and puffs up until soap comes out. SpongeBob then pulls out paper-like fabric, which he folds into his pants. The back springs off, revealing his rear, which he covers up. He blushes and walks offscreen sideways. Then he brushes his eyes with toothpaste and wipes off the foam Cleanliness is next to manager-lines. Category:Disney and Sega Category:The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie Parts Category:Parts Category:Disney and Sega's Transcripts